Discussion utilisateur:Koogers17
Dessins (C:) Krystal: http://www.hapshack.com/images/wdMsb.jpg Bon, je sais que tu m'as dit que tu trouve que la frange "mange" les yeux de Krystal, mais moi je la trouve trop chou (C:) Miyuki: http://www.hapshack.com/images/dNF.jpg Pitié, dit moi qu'elle est pas raté onionx DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 1, 2015 à 18:17 (UTC) Voici une colo que je viens de faire ^^ (je suis assez fière de la colo de la cage thoracique, mais sinon c'est tout é.é) http://nsa33.casimages.com/img/2015/03/01/150301074314974235.jpg le lineart n'est pas de moi ^^ Merchi beaucoup T^T pour les cheveux j'ai essayé d'imiter le style de さいね mais j'ai fail parce que j'ai pas de tablette + pas assez de temps + absence totale de motivation xD donc je me suis dit : osef c'est pas ça qui "interesse" c: 105.107.103.189 mars 1, 2015 à 22:04 (UTC) Salut ^^ ça va ? aujourdu'hui j'ai bien bossé putain, et moi qui croyais que j'aller tout foirer.... T^T demain j'ai physique faut que je révise à max ! :) .................................T-T.................. 105.107.36.132 mars 2, 2015 à 15:41 (UTC) oui je vais bien :) Merci de ton soutien ! 105.107.36.132 mars 2, 2015 à 17:37 (UTC) tiens, encore une colo raté, le lineart vient du même gars qui a fait celui de la précedente colo. 105.107.36.132 mars 2, 2015 à 18:25 (UTC) merci :) le cou te parait bizarre ? d'un point de vue anatomique, je le trouve correct, et puis le gars qui a fait ce lineart, il fait les dessin clefs pour les anime, donc c'est un peu son boulot quoi.... ^^" 105.107.36.132 mars 2, 2015 à 19:39 (UTC) Le tchat bug onionx DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 3, 2015 à 00:22 (UTC) Même chose (tt) On se verras demain alors. Bye o/ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 3, 2015 à 00:26 (UTC) Oh. (tt) C'est pas grave, j'espère juste qu'on pourra se voir. (tt) OKAY! XDDDDDDDDDDD J'm'e demandais aussi pourquoi t'avais dit que t'aimais les aspreges! XDD J'étais genre: "WTF are you saying? XDDDD" Bref, ça fait longtemps aussi que j'avais pas jouer. Le jeu de carte est amusant, quand y a assez de joueur, le jeu en ligne est génial! Maintenant je sais quoi faire si je m'ennuie ou autre (jajaja) (je déc'... à moins que...XD) Bref, j'espère qu'on se verras aujourd'hui. o/ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 3, 2015 à 11:52 (UTC) Koogers, où es-tu? (tt) J'suis désolé d'être partie comme ça. Mon père m'a obligé de venir avec lui faire les courses. Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de vous le dire, il m'a dit: "Dis leur au revoir et viens-t-en! Dépêche toi! (._.)" Voilà. J'suis désolé. Si t'es encore connecter, reviens sur le tchat s'il te plaît. onion1 DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 5, 2015 à 20:20 (UTC) Bon je sais pas tu es où. Mais je vais rester sur la tchat au cas où tu arriverais. J'ai dessiné Ariana quand elle était petite. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit(il me semble XDD) Ariana était une princesse mais dû s'enfuir lors d'une attaque et durant cette fuite, elle s'est cogner la tête et a perdu la mémoire. C'est pour ça que je l'ai dessiné et on voit d'un côté quand elle était une princesse, et de l'autre lorsqu'elle s'est enfui. (j'aime pas ses cheveux quand elle était élément feu sont trop chelou (._.), mais bon XD) Je te montrerai le dessin quand tu seras sur le tchat ^^ Five nights at Freddy's 3 est enfin sorti! >:D J'vais aller voir ce que ça donne! >:D (se prépare à avoir peur wan1) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 5, 2015 à 21:41 (UTC) O______________________________________O *part se cacher* OMG O_____O''' '''Tu ne veux pas voir ça, c'était juste LE PREMIER jumpscare et il était over f*cking terrifiant!!!! onion% J'ai eu super peur!!!! wan1 et pourtant je vais regarder le reste de la vidéo et les autre vidéos XDDD Dans tout les cas......... ne regarde pas O____O DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 5, 2015 à 21:53 (UTC) Génial. Je ne suis qu'a la première vidéo mais BB(Ballon Boy) est là.... ET IL EST TROP TERRIFIANT BORDEL!!!! Dès que Markiplier a fermé la caméra, je jumpscare à été de retour(le premier qui m'a fait peur) OMG. Putain, le titre de la troisième vidéo mentionne Marionette.... ET IL FAIT PEUR-EUH onion% Sérieusement, Fnaf 3 est bien plus terrifiant que les deux autres Fnaf....... Et j'affirme ça en étant à la première vidéo...... C'est bon signe O___O ......... DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 5, 2015 à 22:02 (UTC) Pour te dire que demain je ne serai pas là très longtemps. Demain on va au zoo et on va partir vers 9h-9h15(15h-15h15 chez toi) donc voilà. C'était pour te prévenir. Bonne nuit Cookie o/ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 5, 2015 à 23:14 (UTC) Peux tu m envoyer tes dessins d Aokiji ^^? Je vais commencer Frederick x Aokiji ^^ Jolsma o/ Ben... pourquoi pas. Ouais, je peux bien essayer de dessiner Fubuki si tu veux ^^ Bon.... j'vais ESSAYER de faire un HaruLuna pour leur anniv', mais pour j'en ai pas la moindre idée! Je donne un câlin à Feitan? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD On se voit d'ici là. ^^ o/ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 9, 2015 à 12:27 (UTC) Salut Koogers o/ ! Dis, où es-tu? Je t'attends sur le tchat (T_T) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 12, 2015 à 16:19 (UTC) Yarne et Lon'zu Salut ^-^! J'ai enfin pu venir ,mais tu n'es pas là T-T ! snifsnif T-T Mais bon,comme promis,voici Yarne x Lon'zu (fichue couleur qui se voit pas ! Et,oui,Yarne est à peine un bébé x)) ^^ http://www.hapshack.com/images/GCM1P.jpg Je continuerais Aokiji x Frederick quand j'aurais envie (trop moche pour que ça donne envie T-T),à la place,je ferais James x Krystal x Yume x Miya (si tu veux me donner des modèles de Miya,ils seront la bienvenue ^-^!) Jolsma mars 14, 2015 à 19:22 (UTC) Child Krystal Bon! J'ai finit le dessin de Child Krystal. Elle a une tresse, un peu comme Minara quand elle était petite XD Elle tiens une rose et elle pleure. Perso, je trouve que j'ai bien réussi les larmes (pense), mais dans tout les cas, je la trouve moyennement réussi même si elle a pas l'air d'avoir, disons, 5 ans XD. Tu me diras ce que tu en pense! ^^ Crying Child Krystal: http://www.hapshack.com/images/sWqjf.jpg Bye o/ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 16, 2015 à 00:14 (UTC) Merci beaucoup! Oui, je trouve aussi que les larmes sont réussi. ^^ Et je sais que l'oeil est trop gros. XDDD Mais merci beaucoup! ^^ Et oui, on va dire qu'elle a les cheveux de la même longueur à 5 ans et 8 ans. XDD (elle les a coupé entre temps on va dire XD) Ok cool! ^^ J'ai hâte de voir le dessin! ^^ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 16, 2015 à 15:00 (UTC) Je suis désolé Koogers! J'suis désolé de pas avoir pu être là! onionx Mais j'avais des trucs à faire..... et j'ai même pas finis PUTAIN ONION% onion1 En tout cas, j'ais finit le dessin de Child Krystal. J'ai écrit le premier couplet et le refrain de "Stan din the rain". J'ai pas pu écrire plus, j'avais pas assez de place. Les paroles ont été écrit à l'ordi aussi. Regarde et dis moi ce que t'en pense! ^^ Child Krystal: http://www.hapshack.com/images/7NYXw.jpg Bye o/ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 16, 2015 à 22:25 (UTC) Juste en passant, j'ai dessiné Dren et l'est trop classe *^* et j'ai dessiné Krystal.... *die by over cuteness* Et je serai là ce soir, bye o/ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 17, 2015 à 17:15 (UTC) Tiens,voilà James et cie x) ! http://www.hapshack.com/images/xDFyK.jpg Mais quand tu dis "paumer" :o ....qu'est-ce que tu en fais,en fait XD ?? Jolsma mars 17, 2015 à 18:17 (UTC) 200 ONGLETS xDDDDD ??????????? #vivelesdossiers XD Ouais,ben,je comprends un peu ,maintenant XDDD Jolsma mars 17, 2015 à 18:23 (UTC) a + ,j'espère te voir demain ^^ ! Jolsma mars 17, 2015 à 19:58 (UTC) Oh ok d'accord. :o Je scannerai les dessins et te les enverrai en message discussion! Bonne nuit Cookie. ^^ o/ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 17, 2015 à 21:20 (UTC) Rinmaru + 2 dessins Bon, alors, comme tu aura compris à cause du titre XD, j'ai un rinmaru et les 2 dessins à te monter! ^^ Rinmaru: http://www.hapshack.com/images/ohZy.jpg Ça, c'est un rinmaru de moi et mon grand frère! Bon, ma frange n'est pas tout à fait comme ça, mais je dois dire que mon frère est ressemblant (C:) (il sait même pas que j'ai fait ce rinmaru XDDDD) Dessin 1: http://www.hapshack.com/images/gS8wv.jpg Ça c'est Dren et il trop classe!!!! *^* Je te l'accorde, les bras sont raté, mais à part ça l'est trop classe. *^* Dessin 2: http://www.hapshack.com/images/9beDj.jpg Ça, c'est Krystal et elle est TROP MIGNONNE *^* Je l'adore sérieux! *en admiration de son propre dessin XD* J'ai essayé une nouvelle manière de faire les yeux, tu me diras si tu préfère l'ancienne manière ou la nouvelle manière XD Bye et bonne nuit o/ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 17, 2015 à 21:35 (UTC) Salut !!!!!!! ça va ? je suis vraiment désolée pour mon absence. ne prends surtout pas ça pour un manque de respect !! j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps à cause des mes études !!! tu m'en veux ? 105.107.98.156 mars 18, 2015 à 14:37 (UTC) rahlala oublie mon anniv' j'aime pas du tout ça ^^" mais merci d'y avoir pensé !! bon, je commente les dessins ! Marik : c'est pas mal, j'aime bien la frange ^^ Karim : les cheveux sont magnifiques mais ce n'est pas le cas pour l'épée... Sasuke (lol) x Krystal : ah ouais mais une rose quoi carrément xD en gros c'est bien, c'est juste les la perspective des yeux qui me laisse perplexe... Fubuki-1 : c'est très mignon ! j'aime bien le regard Fubuki-2 : belle expression mais l'oeil à gauche part un peu en freestyle... Fubuki-3 : c'est beau mais bosse un peu sur la colo' ^^ Yoite-1 : c'est bien mais l'étui du violon est un peu bizzare ^^ Yoite-2 : les bras sont bien faits mais il n'est pas sensé tenir l'archet de cette façon (qui d'ailleurs ressemble un peu à un sabre) et le violon et un tout petit peu raté ^^ /!\ NE LE PRENDS PAS MAL j'ai essayé de faire une critique constructive /!\ oui je vais bien merci ^^ les révisions ? c'était assez difficile parce que j'ai une mémoire défaillante depuis que j'étais gosse ^^"" mais je crois que je m'en sortirais avec un 16 même avec ce problème... (putain j'en ai bavé T^T) 105.107.98.156 mars 18, 2015 à 15:17 (UTC) Ils sont tous bien faits, mais y'a du chemin ^^ (cette flemme ultime de commenter un par un xD '-') Hana est parfaite, c'est du niveau professionnel ! et Milk est vraiment classe ^^ ps : je vais faire des character-songs pour mes deux persos ^^ j'ai déjà écrit les paroles (en japonais, hmm...) et pour les voix...je pense faire une collab', je n'utiliserais pas vocaloid parce que c'est pas du tout approprié là... ^^ 105.107.98.156 mars 18, 2015 à 15:55 (UTC) c'est bien dessiné, j'aime beaucoup le regard ^^ la longueur des cheveux franchement, osef euh...une salope ? à cause du mini décolleté ? voyons....si elle c'est une salope alors Pakunoda c'est....*regard sournois* ....xD rroooh tu vas pas me demander les paroles direct comme ça ! si ? xD (j'ai remarqué que si on lit des paroles sans la musique, ça parait un peu nul...faut l'ambiance quoi ! :D surtout que j'ai un niveau merdique) pas approprié : je voulais dire que si tu fait un cs d'un Oc de HxH avec la voix d'un vocaloid c'est un peu hors-sujet tu vois ? en plus j'ai pas l'embarras du choix pour les voix....^^ 105.107.98.156 mars 18, 2015 à 16:20 (UTC) ... vraiment les paroles c'est d'un niveau presque médiocre, en plus le thème est assez mal amené en plus d'être flou T.T Kido Tsubomi je la vénère *-*... *cherche la sortie* Rahlala je connais "Leave it to Yotsuya-san" depuis un putain de bail *-* ça me rends nostalgique de la réécouter ^^ (cette chanson parle d'agression sexuelle, je l'ai su dès la première lectures des paroles xD '-' ça rendait la chanson assez sérieuse donc je l'ai aimée en plus ^^) 105.107.98.156 mars 18, 2015 à 16:41 (UTC) Kido la classe incarné ^^ j'aime beaucoup le style de l'auteur ^^ 105.107.98.156 mars 18, 2015 à 16:57 (UTC) c'est trop bien dessiné T^T Je trouve les productions originales de Mafumafu assez sympas ^^ 105.107.98.156 mars 18, 2015 à 17:12 (UTC) si tu l'as déjà dit ? alors là j'en ai aucune idée ^^" mes favoris : Sat, P.I.N.A, Jinsei-P, LIQ, 69-P, Shomi, Kikuo, Hachi, Sweet Revenge, Yuyoyuppe, Nem, Mikito-p, Nashimoto-p, Natsuki Aoya, Oster Project, Clean Tears, Rerulili, Kagome-p...j'en oublie sûrement ^^ 105.107.98.156 mars 18, 2015 à 17:27 (UTC) Ah...xDDDDDD 105.107.98.156 mars 18, 2015 à 17:31 (UTC) je connais Rinmarugame ^^ c'est cool ce que t'as fait + t'es mignonne ^^ la fille au cheveux rose là....ce stéréotype....xD ton dessin est vraiment pas mal, j'ai rit à "my mother is a bitch" xD ta copine a fait du tracing + preuve ^^" ps : je me suis crée en sims xD je te montrerai un screen dès que j'en trouve ^^ 105.107.98.156 mars 18, 2015 à 17:48 (UTC) de rien ^^ mes copines dessinent des fleurs...=.=" je me souviens que quand je me suis crée, j'ai passé environs une heure à faire ma gueule 0.0 'tain être minutieux ça prends vraiment beaucoup de temps....^^" bon, je vais refaire un screen, j'ai pas trouvé ^^" ps : j'ai 3 disques additionnels : Quartier Libre, Academy, Nightlife,et Vie en Appartement ^^ 105.107.98.156 mars 18, 2015 à 17:59 (UTC) Moi aussi je les ai téléchargé illégalement ^^ qui ne le fait pas sérieux ? xD (VIVE LES FICHIER .TORRENT !!! .torrent is love, .torrent is life.) 105.107.98.156 mars 18, 2015 à 18:09 (UTC) oulah, l'option des screen est degueu niveau resolution 0.0 j'ai donc téléchargé un logiciel de screen, parce que le bouton impr.écran me screen le bureau, surement un problème de carte graphique '-' m'enfin bref voilà http://www.hapshack.com/images/fzNxa.png j'ai essayé de pas trop en faire une caricature (oui je l'ai recrée car ma partie a crash =.=")....oui j'ai vraiment tout ces grains de "beauté" sur la gueule...=.= j'étais tenté de les enlever mais je me suis dit que c'est pas bien de tricher ^^" 105.107.98.156 mars 18, 2015 à 19:07 (UTC) ouais, c'est les sims 2, pourquoi ? :) ouais, j'ai les yeux bleus, mais j'aurais préféré gris....et mes cheveux sont quasiment comme ça, mais j'envisage de les couper, j'en ai... un peu marre ^^" 105.107.90.162 mars 18, 2015 à 20:08 (UTC) Ah bon ? j'ai hérité les yeux de mon père et franchement chez lui c'est du bleu pur et dur ^^ moi quand j'avais 11 ans mes cheveux aussi était très abimé et tout, mais avec le temps ça s'est arrangé ^^ soit patiente :) 105.107.90.162 mars 18, 2015 à 20:46 (UTC) XDDDDD Tu m'as tué avec "*appelle Miyuki Délirium World * ~" XDDDDDDD Je t'avais dit qu'il était trop classe Dren *^*. Ah? Y a un truc abusé sur le dessin de Krystal? XD....... J'crois que c'est les cheveux XD *après avoir tout lu* °_________°....................... En conclusion je vais faire les yeux que je faisais d'habitude Pour la coiffure de Yume, Jojo m'a dit que les cheveux était coupé au carré........ MAIS BON la prochaine fois que je la dessine, le seul truc que je veux, c'est réussir les mèches XDDDDD Um, Milk a pas l'air d'une salope bon juste un tout pitit pitit peu, elle a plus l'air jem'enfoutiste qu'autre chose. Mais l'est très belle ^^ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 18, 2015 à 21:26 (UTC) mon âge ? bon, je vais pas te le dire direct, comme ça (non en fait y'a aucun problème mais j'aimerai pas trop que les autres le sachent)...je suis un tout petit peu plus vieille que toi :) 105.107.90.162 mars 19, 2015 à 07:20 (UTC) meeuh non c'était pas indiscret ! xD c'est fini les révisions, et demain j'ai mes vacance de 15 jours + la putain de tablette graphique que je mérite tant après les engueulades que j'ai eu avec ce connard de vendeur de merde ! :D yeah. 105.107.109.215 mars 19, 2015 à 11:30 (UTC) Euh '-' Euh 0___0 .......................................... Là je t'avoue que j'ai pas d'explication 0.o DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 19, 2015 à 16:19 (UTC) Dis t'es là? J'suis sur le tcaht et je t'attends DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 19, 2015 à 16:19 (UTC) Merci ^^ t'attends pas à un truc grandiose surtout T^T 105.107.10.173 mars 19, 2015 à 19:30 (UTC) ah, au fait, j'ai fais une découverte assez surprenante, un Manga yaoi qui contient du yuri ! il s'appelle "Loveless"...moi, sur le coup, quand j'en ai entendu parler, je me suis dit "et hop encore un yaoi à la con qui s'ajoute à la pile sans fin..." et après quand j'ai lu quelque part qu'il y avait aussi du yuri dedans, je me suis dit "wut ?....comme quoi, les préjugés c'est de la merde."....franchement cette oeuvre a transcendé l'un des code les plus fondamentaux ! et rien que pour ça, elle mérite que j'y jete un coup d'oeil ! tiens, la fiche euh...pourquoi je raconte tout ça ? 105.107.10.173 mars 19, 2015 à 20:47 (UTC) Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave ^^ *hug Cookie* DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 19, 2015 à 21:20 (UTC) Salut ! :) ça va ? moi je vais bien. non finalement Loveless c'est nul. je suis dégoutée, finalement c'est pas si different du reste. Le yuri dedans c'est un peu du cache-misère. :'( 105.107.49.169 mars 20, 2015 à 16:33 (UTC) "comment ça" quoi ? ^^ 105.107.49.169 mars 20, 2015 à 16:38 (UTC) j'en suis à l'épisode 3, et franchement je trouve cette oeuvre d'un ennui...je suis bien tentée de drop mais je dois le terminer pour m'en faire une petite idée... ce que je t'ai dit avant été mon premier ressenti ^^ bon, changeons de sujet ! :) 105.107.49.169 mars 20, 2015 à 16:46 (UTC) c'est la deuxième que j'ai connu ! (la première c'est Cherry Hunt ) ça me rend vraiment nostalgique putain 105.107.49.169 mars 20, 2015 à 17:03 (UTC) je l'aime bien moi aussi ^^ 105.107.49.169 mars 20, 2015 à 17:12 (UTC) je les connais toute, j'aime beaucoup Mr.music, Mugic ne me plait pas vraiment, et Blessing est un vrai coup de coeur !! 105.107.49.169 mars 20, 2015 à 17:26 (UTC) je les connais toute, je les trouve vraiment sympas (Lynne est juste magnifique) mais pour Soundless voice, l'auteur aurait pu trouver plus originale comme histoire... 105.107.49.169 mars 20, 2015 à 17:33 (UTC)